The invention relates to mounting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting devices for valves. Even more particularly, the invention relates to universal mounting devices for automatic control valves of the type used in the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) industry.
Mounting devices are known.
However, known valve mounting devices are suited for only a single type of valve. Thus, the user must be able to obtain the correct, particular mounting device in order to mount his or her valves in the desired location with the particular valve at hand. If the particular required valve mounting device is unavailable, costly delays occur.
In addition, known valve mounting devices tend to break, especially known mounting devices made of plastic.
Another drawback of prior art valve mounting devices is that there is undesirable heat transfer between the valve actuator and the valve.
Still further, prior art valve mounting devices, such as prior art mounting plates, have the actuator resting directly on mounting bolt heads. Such resting on bolt heads leads to misalignment problems between the prior art actuator and the valve secured thereto by the prior art mounting devices.
An object of the invention is to provide a valve mounting device that overcome the drawbacks of prior art device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a valve mounting device that provides air flow between the mounting plate of the mounting device and the valve actuator, to reduce heat transfer between the valve actuator and valve mounted together by the valve mounting device.
Yet another object of the invention is to eliminate misalignment problems with prior art valve mounting devices, such as prior art valve mounting devices in which the known valve actuator is essentially resting directly on a mounting plate, for example.
In summary, the universal valve mounting device according to the invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing a universal configuration that accommodates the mounting of a variety of valves to a valve actuator.
Still further, the invention reduces undesirable heat transfer by providing air flow between a valve actuator and the valve mounted thereto for reducing heat transfer therefrom.
The inventive valve mounting device eliminates misalignment of the actuator relative to the valve when the valve actuator and valve are connected together by the inventive mounting device.